


Знаете, каким он парнем был? (или Кузьмин под микроскопом)

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Deсembrists | декабристы, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Character Analysis, Chernigov Regiment revolt | Восстание Черниговского полка, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical Figures, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: О поручике Кузьмине, одном из участников восстания Черниговского полка, знают обыкновенно две вещи: его звали Анастасий и он застрелился (и последнее роднит его с Ипполитом Муравьевым-Апостолом). Данная статья - попытка выяснить о нем что-то помимо этого.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	Знаете, каким он парнем был? (или Кузьмин под микроскопом)

**Author's Note:**

> Если вас заинтересовали подробности или упомянутые документы, обращаятесь к команде, а после деанона - к автору.
> 
> Размещение: с указанием команды, а после деанона - автора

….нет, вы не знаете, каким он парнем был. Да и никто, по чести говоря, не знает, каким парнем был большую часть своей жизни поручик Черниговского полка Кузьмин, пока не застрелился после разгрома восставшего полка. Это вообще главное, что о нем известно. Ну, еще, пожалуй – что его зовут Анастасий. Поэтому, если вы пишете модерн-АУ, следует озаботиться уменьшительным.  
(Кстати, во времена проживания исторического Кузьмина у его родителей и няни (если она у него вдруг была), может быть, и возникала та же проблема, но с тех пор, как он пошел учиться, его в большинстве случаев звали, скорее всего, просто – «Кузьмин». В те времена вообще чаще даже знакомые и друзья называли друг друга именно по фамилии.)  
Но давайте все-таки попробуем раскопать что-нибудь еще.

Хотя ведь есть же в нашем распоряжении довольно подробный текст – «Записки» Ивана Горбачевского. Хотя они освещают всего-то последние несколько месяцев перед восстанием, и даже – отдельные эпизоды из них, зато довольно ярко.  
Сентябрь 1825 года, в лагере под Лещиным встретились не только конница, пехота и артиллерия одной дивизии, но и два тайных общества, и встреча их проходит довольно бурно. Вот, например, юнкер Саратовского полка Шеколла рассказывает, как жестоко один из их ротных командиров обращается с солдатами, и все обсуждают, что нельзя это так оставить.  
_«- Взбунтовать роту! – вскрикнул в исступлении поручик Кузьмин»_.

Это первое появление Кузьмина в записках, и читатель сразу понимает по нему: перед нами – человек решительный, даже слишком. Это вполне подтверждает дальнейшая история о нем: Кузьмин, слушая еще не вполне конкретные планы восстания, решает, что начинать можно прямо сейчас, ни с кем не советуясь, сообщает об этом собственной роте, посвящая солдат в планы переворота, и только потом является спрашивать: _«Когда назначено восстание?»_ И тут оказывается, что оно вообще-то еще не назначено, - а Кузьмин уже послал какого-то прапорщика в близлежащий Житомир, предупредить о восстании находящихся там членов общества… Все это приходится срочно заминать, посланному рассказывать, что это шутка (хотя Кузьмин предлагает его убить). А когда в силу дальнейших сложных отношений между тайными обществами Кузьмин и другие офицеры Черниговского полка не попадают на следующее общее заседание, Кузьмин бушует и срывается на Сергея Муравьева-Апостола, который пытается ему объяснить, что делами полка теперь занимается он:  
_«- Черниговский полк, - вскричал он вне себя от ярости, - не ваш и не вам принадлежит! Я завтра взбунтую не только полк, но и целую дивизию…»_

После таких событий читатель ничуть не удивится, прочитав позже, что именно с роты Кузьмина началось восстание Черниговского полка, а после поражения он застрелился, и рассказ о нем Горбачевский завершает так:  
_«…ни время, ни препятствия не могли его отвратить от предпринятого им однажды намерения. «Свобода или смерть!» - часто говаривал он с душевным движением, и смертью своей доказал, что чувствовал и говорил одно»_.  
Такова история Кузьмина, как мы ее знаем от Горбачевского.

А вот всего один эпизод от другого автора, Матвея Муравьева-Апостола. (Вообще любимым жанром Матвея Ивановича были отрывочные заметки на чьи-то еще заметки, так что, хотя сообщает он многое и о многом, на пространное повествование рассчитывать не приходится). Действие происходит на два года раньше, в городе Василькове, где стоит Черниговский полк. Матвей, еще числящийся в военной службе, но уже собравшийся в отставку, приезжает в гости к брату. Оказавшись на главной площади Василькова, он наблюдает занятия учебной команды полка; командует ей Кузьмин, и учебный процесс более чем обильно сдобрен телесными наказаниями. Матвей высказывает ему свое неудовольствие, приказывает бросить палки – и удаляется, ожидая чуть ли не вызова на дуэль, которого не следует. Мало того, когда он приезжает к брату в следующем году, то узнает, что Кузьмин совершенно переменил свое отношение к солдатам, а Матвею он бросается на шею, благодаря его за то, что помог образумиться.

Казалось бы, в этих двух текстах есть достаточно для истории героя, пусть мы и не знаем его полной биографии: запоминающийся характер, решительная перемена, драматические события восстания и трагический конец. Чего же нам еще не хватает?  
Прежде всего – достоверности всего описанного. Дело в том, что оба текста, при попытке сопоставить их со свидетельствами, записанными ближе к самим событиям, стыкуются с ними… ну, по меньшей мере странно. Впрочем, вернуться к этому хотелось бы позже. А для начала – посмотреть на эти другие свидетельства, в которых, может быть, без желания написать связную историю поручика Кузьмина с собственной ее драматургией, отразились те или иные черты и обстоятельства его жизни.  
И прежде всего речь пойдет о следственных делах многих членов тайных обществ. Впрочем, будут попадаться и другие связанные с ними документы.

_«Что мы знаем о лисе?_  
_Ничего. И то не все»._  
_Б. Заходер_

Итак, что нам известно о биографии нашего героя?  
_«Никто не знает, откуда пришел он…»_ Ой, простите, это с соседней полки случайно «Черная книга Арды» выпала.  
Но сказать вообще-то хотелось примерно то же самое. О других офицерах Черниговского полка, даже если их биография известна не в подробностях, мы по крайней мере знаем, из дворян какой губернии они происходят, и часто – где учились, прежде чем поступить в полк. Например, бароны Соловьевы владели довольно скромными поместьями под Рязанью. Или не из дворян: вот, например, майор Трухин выслужился «из обер-офицерских детей», а командир полка, подполковник Густав Гебель по рождению – «из лекарских детей».

Так вот, ничего подобного про Кузьмина мы сказать не можем. В первую очередь – потому, как ни странно, что он погиб и до следствия не дожил: к таким людям оно проявляло весьма ограниченное внимание, и, тем более, не собирало (увы!) какие-то данные о них самих или их родственниках (что вполне было сделано для остальных, включая казненных). Так что такую полезную в подобных делах вещь, как формуляр о службе поручика Кузьмина никто из них не затребовал… и мы не имеем возможности его прочитать.

Кое-что мы, несмотря на это, все-таки можем о нем сказать. Первое, что мы знаем точно – Кузьмин учился во Втором кадетском корпусе. Об этом упоминают в своих показаниях некоторые его соученики – члены Общества Соединенных Славян - Бечасный, Усовский… и все тот же Горбачевский! Правда, не факт, что все эти люди близко знали Кузьмина: первые двое заканчивают обучение на два-три года позже него (возможно, как это нередко бывало, старшие воспитанники могли надзирать за младшими), а Горбачевский только поступил в находящийся при этом корпусе Дворянский полк в 1817 году, когда Кузьмин был выпущен оттуда в армию. Кстати, сопоставляя возраст тех, кто тоже оканчивал корпус, получаем, что ему на этот момент было где-то 18 лет, то есть он примерно 1799 года рождения (ровесник Пушкина!)… И к началу восстания Черниговского полка ему, соответственно, будет 26. Или, может быть, годом больше. Так что военные кампании 1812-1814 годов и даже 100 дней 1815 года он пропустил по причинам самым объективным – по возрасту.

Уже сам факт учебы Кузьмина в кадетском корпусе указывает еще на одно обстоятельство – как минимум его отец был дворянином. Было ли это дворянство наследное какой угодно древности или полученное за военный (или гражданский) чин – неизвестно, но оно позволило Кузьмину начать службу офицером, а не рядовым (как тот же Трухин, или Сухинов, у которого семейные доказательства дворянства были довольно хлипкие и подоспели уже в процессе службы).  
Впрочем, поскольку в российской истории как-то не отметилась никакая древняя и славная фамилия Кузьминых, похоже, этим его родственники не могли похвастаться. Наводит на мысли и сама фамилия, образованная от имени. Второстепенный писатель той эпохи, Николай Павлов, желая показать, что герой одной из его повестей, бравый военный, выслужился из простого сословия, говорит устами рассказчика: «Фамилия происходила от собственного имени». (Как, между прочим, и у самого Павлова – родом из крепостных). Тут, конечно, нет правил без исключений – в конце концов, Россией на тот момент правит династия Романовых! И добраться до дворянства можно было и несколько поколений назад, и совсем недавно, но второе все же вероятнее.

А судя по имени Анастасий, он вообще-то мог быть даже… греком. Их в те года на юге Российской империи немало, в тех же Соединенных Славянах есть Павел Мазгана «из дворян греческой нации»… Но с не меньшей (а то и с большей) вероятностью его просто взяли и назвали по святцам. (И это ему еще повезло! Вот, например, 15 апреля по старому стилю празднуют память мучеников Андрея, Анастасия… и их товарищей, среди которых были Талале, Феодорит, Ивхирион, Иордан, Кондрат, Лукиан, Мимненос, Нерангиос и Полиевкт).

Вот еще одна черта этого неведомого семейства – каким бы оно ни было безвестным, но едва ли было совсем бедным. Это особенность, которая отличает Кузьмина от типичного армейского вечно безденежного офицера – у него есть деньги. Не какие-то миллионы, но вполне приличные для армейского поручика суммы. Если вы читаете в истории событий вокруг Черниговского полка, что кто-то кому-то дал денег – то это либо лично Сергей Муравьев (и деньги у него есть не всегда), либо Кузьмин. Он отдает при Лещинах еще одному знакомцу по обществу, Драгоманову, «деньги, должные по лотерее»; он выдает солдатам своей роты, чтобы они во время восстания не уходили из Василькова на ротный двор за необходимыми вещами, 200 рублей (и нет никаких признаков того, что это полковые деньги)… И хотя «Запискам» Горбачевского в данном случае нельзя доверять безоговорочно (он – не очевидец событий в Василькове), но в эту линию неплохо встраивается упоминание оттуда, как посаженному под арест майору Трухину, который просит восставших оставить ему какую-нибудь выпивку, Кузьмин оставляет… сто рублей. По тогдашним временам – сумма немалая, пожалуй, где-то треть его годового жалования. Вряд ли он носил их с собой в кармане специально, с целью «обеспечить запой Трухина»… И даже если Горбачевский не совсем точен, то, очевидно, сама ситуация «Кузьмин дал денег» выглядит для рассказчика довольно естественно.

Итак, в 18 лет Кузьмин оказывается, видимо, сразу в Черниговском полку (стоявшем тогда в Рязанской губернии) прапорщиком. За пять лет, к маю 1822 года, он успевает выслужить еще два чина и становится поручиком. Возможно, тогда же или вскоре он получает под командование роту – а судя по рассказу Матвея Муравьева, мог руководить и учебной командой полка (но это неточно).

Но что можно сказать абсолютно определенно – характером своим он явно был заметен товарищам по полку. Когда летом 1823 года, первый раз ожидая, не приедет ли к ним на смотр император, Сергей Муравьев и Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин придумали план нападения на монарха, они решили, что рассчитывать надо не на членов тайного общества, а на людей, подходящих для такой миссии по характеру. Например, на офицеров, разжалованных в солдаты. Или на тех, кто бы переведен из гвардии в армию – за Семеновскую историю или еще какие-то проступки, несоразмерные наказанию. Что логично – все эти люди вполне могут считать себя обиженными императором (приказы о переводе и разжаловании подписываются им лично). Но в этом же списке фигурировал и Кузьмин – который не претерпел к этому времени никаких неприятностей на служебном поприще. Перечисляя на следствии этих кандидатов в цареубийцы (которым решили заранее о такой идее не говорить, а поскольку император не приехал, и не сказали вовсе), Бестужев-Рюмин добавляет в пояснение: рассчитывали _«и на Кузьмина, решительность коего причиной его смерти, ибо не убит, а застрелился»_. Конечно, в 1823 году еще никто и знать не мог, куда приведет Кузьмина его решительность, но, судя по всему, именно она позволила выделить его из прочих офицеров.

А чтобы поговорить немного о том, как она могла проявляться, скажем так, в быту, нужно разобраться еще с одним вопросом – как же все-таки Кузьмин попал в тайное общество? Потому что в 1823 году, когда на него строят такие далеко идущие планы, о существовании хоть Южного, хоть Славянского общества еще не знает в полку решительно никто (кроме Сергея Муравьева). Да и в начале следующего, 1824 года, когда Кузьмина отправили набираться строевой премудрости в учебную команду 3 пехотного корпуса в Житомире, и когда Горбачевский, пребывавший там же, передавал от него в письме привет соученику по корпусу. Горбачевский, его корреспондент и прапорщик Усовский из того же корпуса притом – уже самые настоящие Славяне, Усовского как раз и принял недавно Горбачевский, а вот Кузьмина он, похоже, знает лишь как человека, учившегося примерно там же, где и он, и не более. При этом, когда Горбачевский встречает знакомца в следующий раз – это уже начало осени 1825 года, те самые Лещинские лагеря… и Кузьмин не только состоит в тайном обществе, но и довольно активно тащит в него то, что попадается ему на пути и кажется подходящим.

Тут, конечно, нужно сделать важное замечание. Все эти утверждения «меня принял Кузьмин» происходят из следственных показаний. И неплохо укладываются в тенденцию, до которой независимо друг от друга доходили очень многие подследственные: валить на мертвого… «как на мертвого». И хуже ему уже не станет, каким серьезным деятелем общества ты его ни напиши, и переспросить его «А правда ли вы приняли такого-то?» уже нет никакой возможности. Так что не все приемыши Кузьмина, скорее всего, реально пришли на шумные лещинские заседания его стараниями. Но есть и другая сторона вопроса: после поражения восстания гибнут два офицера Черниговского полка – Кузьмин и Щепилло. Но про второго такую байку пытается рассказать только один человек – служивший с ним вместе барон Соловьев. А вот на Кузьмина ссылается в сумме едва ли не десяток Славян. Так что, похоже, как и в случае с деньгами, картина «Кузьмин кого-то принял в общество» опять-таки выглядит вполне реалистично. А потому есть некоторые сомнения, что и сам он стал членом общества только при этом сборе войск, а не раньше, хотя бы и ненамного.

Тут у нас, увы, нет никаких данных – повторим, убитыми интересовались мало, и вопрос «Хорошо, вас принял Кузьмин, а кто принял Кузьмина?» никому не задавали. Есть только предположения, к ним и обратимся. Дело в том, что из остальных офицеров Черниговского полка в то же Славянское общество раньше Лещинских лагерей совершенно точно попал как минимум один человек – уже упомянутый барон Соловьев. Как Кузьмин в начале 1824 года, он годом позже, в начале 1825, отправился в учебную команду в Житомир, а в ней – узнал о некоем обществе. (И таких случаев было еще немало. Так что мы ничего не можем сказать о том, хорошо ли эта команда учила строевому шагу, но вот Общество Соединенных Славян она распространяла исправно!)  
Ничем не доказуемо, но ничему и не противоречит то, что с одним из своих товарищей он мог поделиться полученными знаниями, не дожидаясь общей встречи в Лещинах. Почему именно с ним? Вспомним еще раз, что по характеру перед нами – человек заметный.

Кстати, самое время поговорить о том, что же именно можно было заметить, общаясь с ним.

_«Белое Безмозглое поглядело на Петропавла с сожалением: это было первое из уловимых выражений его лица._  
_\- Бедный! - сказало оно. - Наверное, вы ничего-ничего не знаете, а стремитесь к тому, чтобы знать все. Я встречалось с такими - всегда хотелось надавать им каких-нибудь детских книжек... или по морде. Мокрой сетью. Книжек у меня при себе нет, а вот... Хотите по морде? Правда, сеть уже высохла - так что вряд ли будет убедительно._  
_\- Зачем это - по морде? - решил сначала все-таки спросить Петропавел._  
_\- Самый лучший способ объяснения. Интересно, что потом уже человек все понимает сам. И никогда больше не требует объяснений - ни по какому поводу!..»_  
_Е. Клюев «Между двух стульев»_

Разговоры опять приводят нас к неизбежным лещинским лагерям. И первая история по содержанию исходно даже и не связана с тайным обществом. Так что, вполне возможно, что началась она до того, как «южане» и «славяне» обнаружили друг друга: ничего не мешало и помимо этого встретиться старым знакомым по учебному батальону – Кузьмину и Горбачевскому. И заговорить еще об одном знакомом – Горбачевский рассказал, как поручик Полтавского полка Усовский жалуется ему (и, похоже, всем подряд) на своего полкового командира, полковника Тизенгаузена: так уж тот его притесняет, что или в отставку выходи, или в другой полк переводись! И оказалось, что Кузьмин может обитателю соседнего полка (входящего в одну бригаду с Черниговским) не только посочувствовать, у него есть идея, что нужно делать: _«Кузьмин сказал, что сие все я переделаю, попрошу только Бестужева, и он сделает, что Усовский останется служить. Бестужев сделает у Тизенгаузена, что он с ним по-прежнему будет обходиться…»_ Следующий раз история с Усовским всплыла уже на совместной встрече членов общества: «славяне» просили прибывшего к ним Бестужева вступиться за Усовского перед командиром, он обещал… Строго говоря, мы не знаем, чем кончилась эта история, да и вообще многого про нее не знаем: в чем, например, была причина недовольства командира полка? Еще любопытно, что и Тизенгаузен, и вечно отсутствующий у него в полку (и тем тоже вызывающий недовольство) Бестужев-Рюмин, и его товарищ Муравьев – это Южное общество, а вот Горбачевский, Кузьмин и Усовский – Славяне, и если история начинается до объединения обществ, на чем могла быть основана такая уверенность Кузьмина, что он «все переделает»? Возможно, к этому времени Сергей Муравьев уже достаточно сблизился с некоторыми офицерами собственного полка, что и давало Кузьмину уверенность в успехе. Но мы не знаем, что и насколько изменилось, в итоге, в отношении командира к подчиненному.

Зато Усовский – как раз представитель той хорошей традиции «валить на мертвого»: не привлекая внимания следствия к более ранним событиям, он рассказывает, что принял его лично поручик Кузьмин! Мало того, он же сообщил _«некоторые пункты конституции, приготовленной обществом для России»_. _«Вот известные мне_ , - рассказывает Усовский, – _**предполагаемо было уничтожить крестьян**._ [Выделено нами – авт.] _Сознаюсь, что сие предположение было главнейшее средство, превозмогшее мою нерешимость вступить в общество сие, в котором я не мог уже предполагать вредного и опасного для государства, видя столь благие его намерения»_. Из дальнейшего довольно страстного монолога Усовского явствует, что речь все-таки шла об уничтожении крепостной зависимости крестьян. Не очень понятно, действительно ли Кузьмин излагал ему идеи конституции, то есть относящееся к Южному, а не Славянскому обществу; гораздо легче это было услышать на заседании от того же Бестужева. Но, наверняка, Кузьмин также не имел ничего против ее положений.  
…Усовский, между прочим, тоже человек загадочный. Военный суд в Первой армии приговорил его к каторге (без всякого участия в восстании, за одни эти вот заседания) – и мы ничего не знаем о его дальнейшей судьбе после объявления приговора. Затерялся ли он где-то на просторах Сибири или еще по дороге скончался от какой-нибудь горячки – неведомо.

Вот еще один представитель Славянского общества, бурно разросшегося в Полтавском полку в отсутствие там Бестужева-Рюмина – юнкер Драгоманов. Политической конспирации его опять-таки научила учебная команда в Житомире в начале 1825 года, так что с Кузьминым осенью они общались уже как два члена общества, правда – более и менее уверенный. Последним был как раз Драгоманов, думавший, не покинуть ли общество, - по крайней мере, так он рассказывает на следствии. _«На что поручик Кузьмин ясно сказал ему, что если он будет так говорить, то во всякое время и во всяком месте пострадает смертию от кого-либо из членов такого многолюдного общества…»_ Еще Кузьмин, по его словам, рассказывал, что в обществе действительно состоит _«большая часть войск и владельцев»_ , и даже Александр I о нем знает.

Что до желания выйти, которое сдерживается только какими-то внешними обстоятельствами (в данном случае – угрозами товарища) – такую песню, по правде сказать, запевают на следствии многие. С разными обоснованиями. Но истории про примерно схожие, скажем так, аргументы от Кузьмина возникают не один раз – что и наводит на мысль, что он и в самом деле мог говорить что-то подобное. (Драгоманов же, видимо, убедительно рассказывал о своих сомнениях, поэтому, в отличие от Усовского, только просидел три месяца в крепости, а позже попал в другой полк под надзор; тоже мало приятного, но не каторга!)

Вот, например, на служащего уже собственно в Черниговском полку офицера, разжалованного несколько лет назад в рядовые, устраивают в тех же лагерях прямо-таки массированное наступление – его убеждают вступить в тайное общество три офицера разом: один напоминает, что с его разжалованием помощи ждать больше неоткуда, все про него забыли; другой, былой соученик по корпусу, просто ему сочувствует… _«…А последний_ , - показывает потом Ракуза, как раз про Кузьмина, - _по случаю тому, что я не соглашался на предложение… сказал только, что тебя надобно застрелить, потому что ты не хочешь делать добра»_. Неизвестно, подействовал ли этот аргумент (и вообще, принимали ли разжалованных формально в тайное общество) – но в восстании Ракуза позже участвовал наряду с другими офицерами.

А вот еще один офицер Полтавского полка – прапорщик Богуславский. Историю о нем мы знаем даже не от него, а от подпоручика совсем другого (Пензенского) полка Фролова. Знаете, бывают люди, у которых любая история начинается со слов «Выпили мы с друзьями…» Именно так Фролов начинает все попытки рассказать комитету, как его принимали в общество… и даже когда берется рассказывать про прием туда другого человека, в этой истории тоже не все трезвы. Вот как выглядит история в его передаче, изложенная от лица Богуславского: _«Когда был в Лещине собран корпус, то пришел ко мне на квартиру… подпоручик Кузьмин пьяный и говорил, что я тебя нахожу способным к обществу, мы хотим идти в Петербург выдать законы, завтра приходи в 8-ю артиллерийскую бригаду и там узнаешь все. Если же не согласишься, то не только в военной службе, но и нигде места не найдешь»_. С этим обнадеживающим зачином Кузьмин представил его еще трем товарищам по обществу, но в дальнейшем Богуславский, похоже, никуда не дошел. (К слову, это тот самый офицер, которого, если верить рассказу Горбачевского, Кузьмин, никого не спрашивая, отправил в Житомир с сообщением о выступлении. Как видите, со слов Богуславского выходит какая-то совсем иная история).

Еще несколько офицеров Черниговского полка (Фурман, Сухинов, служащий вне полка генеральским адъютантом Шахирев) о том, что в общество их на тех же осенних сборах пригласил Кузьмин, говорят без подробностей.

А вот провиантский комиссионер Иванов (в каждом обществе нужен человек из интендантства!), сообщая, как ему Кузьмин в Житомире в начале 1825 года показал все программные документы общества Соединенных Славян, со всей определенностью врет в глаза комитету, но поскольку вопрос приема – это далеко не главное, что данный комитет интересовало, так и настаивает на этой версии. Иванов вообще о своей бытности в обществе предпочитал говорить по минимуму, так что истории об этом приходится собирать у его товарищей; в частности, о том, что он сам принял Иванова, говорит Петр Борисов, основатель общества. А про Кузьмина мы и не знаем, был ли он в Житомире в это время, а не годом раньше, когда его там застал Горбачевский. Да и не можем сказать, вникал ли он так подробно в конституционные проекты и прочие писаные документы обоих обществ.

Остальные случаи рисуют несколько иную картину: несомненно, о целях общества Кузьмин имел представление и был с ними согласен, но рассуждениям, кажется, предпочитал действия – или решительный аргумент в споре. После этого, пожалуй, легко представить себе, как Кузьмин, избранный для исполнения плана нападения на императора, предъявляет тому свой фирменный аргумент в какой-нибудь формулировке вроде: «Или ты подписываешь конституцию – или я тебя убью!» - и при любом исходе тайное общество получает шанс для преобразований…

Но в реальности, где император так и не прибыл, а членство в тайном обществе обернулось прежде всего арестами, «экспресс-метод» Кузьмина – где он сам принимал решение, что человеку пора в тайное общество, не особо до того спрашивая его об этом – мог в итоге вызвать довольно недоброжелательные к нему чувства – впутал, мол, в историю! И об этом у нас тоже есть один рассказ, для которого нам опять понадобится поручик Богуславский. Впрочем, теперь он – уже не участник событий, а как раз слушатель, а позже – собеседник все того же подпоручика Фролова, которому он рассказал не только о своем скоростном приеме в общество, но и о том, как некий поручик еще одного полка, Тамбовского, некто Рихард 4-й (значит, в полку было несколько Рихардов) сказал ему, уже зная об итогах восстания черниговцев: _«Что он рад, что Черниговского полка поручик Кузьмин застрелился, ибо он их человек шесть пригласил к тайному обществу»_. Интересно, что хотя ничего подробнее Рихард (а за ним Богуславский и Фролов) не сказал, но эти «человек шесть» кажутся вполне вероятной цифрой: уже знакомый нам разжалованный в рядовые Ракуза, назвавший вообще много фамилий предполагаемых членов тайного общества (большинство из них благополучно смогло убедить следствие, что первый раз об этом обществе слышит), называет и офицеров Тамбовского полка… как раз пятерых, при том, что не называет как раз Рихарха 4-го (но называет 1-го и 2-го). Так что общее число совпадает.

Следствие в Первой армии тоже заинтересовалось этими разговорчиками, но арестованные и допрошенные Богуславский и Рихард, признавая в целом свой разговор, несколько перевели стрелки насчет его содержания. Рихард, в частности, говорил, что его так радовала гибель Кузьмина исключительно из-за личных качеств оного; он, мол, был у этого офицера под началом в учебной команде, _«знал Кузьмина как человека, наклонного делать обиды»_ , и сам терпел от него всякие притеснения. Такой прием представления разговоров об обществе и его планах чем-то более безобидным – тоже нередкий случай на следствии. Мы, в общем, ничего не можем сказать о том, какого мнения о характере Кузьмина был этот Рихард 4-й, тем более, что в исходной версии разговора речь шла не об этом, а о сложившихся обстоятельствах, в которых крайне невыгодно было быть членом тайного общества. От ареста Рихарда 4-го гибель Кузьмина все-таки не спасла, а вот от дальнейшего наказания, как мы видим, ему все-таки удалось отговориться.

В историях же о различных разговорах поручика Кузьмина вокруг тайного общества мы определенно замечаем нечто общее: действовал он без колебаний, иногда явно принимал решение, «нужен ли такой человек в обществе», сам, без совета с этим человеком, а для уверенности мог и припугнуть. Такой же простой проблемой казались ему и вопросы, с самим тайным обществом не связанные – например, возможность изменить отношение командира соседнего полка к одному из его офицеров.

А теперь давайте перейдем от разговоров к действиям – то есть к событиям восстания полка.

_«Как угнали мы этот агрегат,_  
_Так и нет теперь нам пути назад…»_  
_А. Паперный, «Поплыли»_

_«Восстание Черниговского полка произошло от предшествующих ему обстоятельств»_ , - афористично сообщил Следственному комитету возглавивший это восстание Сергей Муравьев-Апостол. (Одно из тех утверждений, возразить на которые вроде бы нечего, но автора, наверное, хочется убить.) Отметим некоторые из предшествующих обстоятельств особо: в полк пришел приказ об аресте подполковника Сергея Муравьева, в реализации этого приказа принял самое деятельное участие другой подполковник, Густав Гебель, несмотря на равенство в чинах – командир этого полка. Этот Густав Гебель, похоже, вызывал недовольство многих офицеров полка с того времени, как в нем появился (было это весной 1823 года). А у Кузьмина был еще какой-то личный повод для нелюбви к командиру, нам, увы, известный без подробностей, со слов Матвея Муравьева-Апостола: _«Кузьмин уже с давнего времени хотел отомстить подполковнику Гебелю не знаю за какую грубость, мне брат… сказал, что он Кузьмина остановил в сем намерении…»_ Поэтому неудивительно, что в последующих событиях Кузьмин оказывается вовсе не на стороне Гебеля и вообще законной власти.

Что, возможно, окажется удивительным, если сравнивать с образом эталонного бунтовщика «по Горбачевскому» – его нельзя назвать главным или самым активным деятелем мятежа. Он и не бездействовал, был одним из нескольких наиболее близких сподвижников Сергея Муравьева (собственно, их было четверо, и кроме него это были поручик Щепилло, штабс-капитан Соловьев и подпоручик Сухинов). В целом ряде действий они выступают единым фронтом, из которого Кузьмин никак не выделяется. Так, в отсутствие в Василькове, где стоял штаб полка, Сергея Муравьева они узнают о приказе на его арест; обещают разным заинтересованным лицам «не выдать Муравьева» и даже двинуть собравшийся для присяги полк на Киев; общаются с прибывшим офицером из Славян Андреевичем (Кузьмин дает ему денег на дальнейшую дорогу) – и, получив записку от Муравьева, отбывают на встречу с ним.

Здесь особая роль Кузьмина во многом определяется обстоятельствами: именно в расположении его роты остановились Сергей и Матвей Муравьев, а еще точнее – на его квартире (пока он с другими офицерами – тоже в отсутствие хозяина – находится на квартире Сергея). А когда четыре офицера, прибыв, обнаруживают, что братья Муравьевы уже арестованы, именно Кузьмин, как хозяин квартиры и командир роты, имеет несколько большую свободу передвижения и, например, разговоров с караульными солдатами. Он успевает переговорить – буквально одной фразой – и с обоими арестованными: на вопрос, что для них сделать, Матвей Муравьев отвечает «ехать, куда везут», а его брат Сергей – «избавить нас». С этих слов, в общем-то, и начинается восстание полка (и инициатива тут, как и в посылке записки, принадлежит Сергею), но приносит их товарищам – и, видимо, стоящим в карауле солдатам – Кузьмин. Но в последовавшей драке сначала с жандармом, а потом с полковым командиром ему опять-таки не принадлежит какая-то выделяющаяся из общих действий роль: начинает бить Гебеля, не выдержав разговора на повышенных тонах, другой офицер, Щепилло, а в дальнейшем участвуют все понемногу.

Что безусловно важно для последующих событий и относится к поступкам самого Кузьмина – после по приказу Сергея Муравьева он собирает свою роту, и она таким образом начинает восстание полка – и далее следует среди восставших, похоже, не пытаясь уклониться. Кстати, вспоминая вновь изложение событий от Горбачевского, припомним, что, по его версии, роту Кузьмин собирался поднять еще в Лещинском лагере. Так, может быть, это была такая особая, самая готовая к восстанию рота? Позволим себе в этом усомниться.

Прежде всего потому, что все показания о многолюдных совещаниях так и не рассказывают ничего похожего на историю о чуть было не состоявшемся восстании. А самое внятное упоминание о взаимодействии Кузьмина с солдатами (от прапорщика Саратовского полка Шимкова) говорит о подходе, абсолютно противоположном идее «все рассказал и предложил восстать»: _«В первом же собрании у Андриевича говорено было поручиками бароном Соловьевым и Кузьминым, что нижним чинам не должно объявлять о сем_ [т.е. о выступлении. – Авт.] _до того времени, пока не нужна бы была их помощь, но что они надеются на доверенность к себе их рот, что если бы потребовала необходимость, то в один час они были бы готовы…»_

И такой подход – не переводить политические дискуссии на понятный солдатам язык, а только относиться к своим подчиненным по-человечески, чтобы они доверяли командиру и были готовы следовать за ним хоть на учение, хоть на войну с турками, а хоть бы и на восстание – разделяли многие декабристы. Так что, возможно, Кузьмин говорил не о том, что подготовил роту к тому, чтобы прямо сейчас восстать, а что в силу отношения к нему солдат может поднять ее в любой нужный момент, хоть сейчас (так пересказывает его слова еще один присутствовавший офицер). Что, собственно, и показали несколько месяцев спустя события восстания.

При этом, судя по тому, что говорят сами солдаты, рота эта не производит впечатления жертвы революционной пропаганды, вот пара примеров:  
_«Батальонный командир Муравьев и ротный Кузьмин сказывали, что рота пойдет в Васильков, куда прибывши, уговаривали они, чтобы только их слушали, говорили притом: «Все будет наше»…»_  
_«Перед выездом из Василькова ротный Командир Кузьмин уговаривал всех солдат ничего не бояться и делать, что приказано будет…»_  
Кроме того, уже приходилось упоминать, что рота, выступая, явно не рассчитывала на долгий поход и не взяла с собой части вещей, так что Кузьмин дал своим подчиненным в Василькове 200 рублей, причем «говорил солдатам: _«Нейдите, мы ни в чем не будем нуждаться, сходим только в Брусилов и Житомир, а потом опять возвратимся в Васильков»._  
Таким образом, речь шла об общих ободрениях, убеждении слушаться восставших офицеров – и крайне туманных дальнейших планах (впрочем, и у самих офицеров они в силу ситуации особой определенностью не отличались).

Что же касается пребывания восставших в Василькове в целом – здесь нужно еще раз повторить: как ни удивительно, Кузьмин не играет какой-то особенной и отличающей его от других офицеров роли. Мало того, можно назвать много направлений деятельности восставших – например, освобождение арестованных, взятие денежного ящика и знамен полка и просто неоднократные визиты к дому полкового командира, поиск писарей «для переписки Катехизиса», который будет зачитан перед выходом… Во всех этих историях нет ни следа Кузьмина, хотя активно действуют его товарищи.

Есть несколько случаев, когда он передает товарищам какую-то известную ему информацию, по крайней мере так, как он ее понял и запомнил: к каким частям отрпавился предупредить их разжалованный Башмаков и какие еще части уже восстали, куда в принципе собирается направляться Черниговский полк; или, например, о том, что если намерены послать офицера в Киев, то там есть майор Крупеников, которого приезжавший сюда Андреевич принял в тайное общество, так что майор может поднять и привести свой батальон.

Как всегда в такой быстро меняющейся ситуации, где мало достоверной информации и много страхов и надежд, все оказывалось не совсем так: Башмаков никуда не доехал и запил по дороге, больше никто не восстал, а Крупеников был не майором, а поручиком и неведомо, точно ли был в тайном обществе (вообще этот персонаж очень долго смущал историков, они даже сомневались в его существовании). Но это все не о поступках, а о словах Кузьмина.

Впрочем, когда он появляется и что-то делает лично – опять-таки не в одиночку, а вместе с одним или несколькими товарищами – то что-то слышится родное… Дело в том, что речь идет о классе ситуаций, когда тем или иным офицерам предлагали присоединиться к восстанию. И те офицеры, которые в итоге так и не выступили из Василькова – или бежали позже – всячески стараются рассказать о том, что выход их был недобровольным, потому что им предлагали уже знакомый нам выбор «или я тебя убью»… и участвовал в этом, конечно же, Кузьмин! Есть, впрочем, и облегченная версия – Кузьмин и товарищи просто провожают очередного офицера к Сергею Муравьеву, и разговоры ведет уже он. Тот или иной вариант этой истории рассказывают пять человек, и по крайней мере от каторги им уберечься, настаивая на недобровольности своих действий, удалось: двое были разжалованы и сосланы в дальние гарнизоны, трое – после полугода в крепости переведены в другие полки.

…Но это было позже, а тогда восставший полк выступил из Василькова, Кузьмин продолжал оставаться одним из офицеров и командиром своей роты, и вновь обратить внимание лично на него заставляют уже события после разгрома полка, когда он был ранен в плечо, но скрыл и рану, и спрятанный под шинелью пистолет, - и в тот же вечер застрелился. Кстати, то, что он погиб не непосредственно в бою, в первоначальных отчетах с места событий всячески утаивалось, потому что произошедшее было вопиющим недосмотром арестовывавших и караульных – они даже просили остальных арестованных не выдавать их. Обстоятельства эти все-таки всплыли позже, уже на петербургском следствии, но там они уже никого решительно не интересовали.

Отметим: в Сети встречалось мнение, что Кузьмин и Ипполит Муравьев застрелились из одного пистолета. Строго говоря, в этом нет ничего невозможного, но при этом:  
* такое не упоминается ни в одном свидетельстве современников;  
* это было бы сложно при суматохе разгрома и последующих арестах, причем Кузьмин и Ипполит находились на поле боя в разных местах строя полка.

По-видимому, так преломилась в памяти несколько иная деталь из Горбачевского: он пишет, что еще в Василькове эти двое обменялись пистолетами и поклялись, что живыми их не возьмут. А об обмене мы тоже знаем только от не-очевидца Горбачевского, так что проверить достоверность этой детали нельзя. Так вполне могло быть. А могло и не быть – просто дальнейшие рассказы могли объединить двоих, закончивших свою жизнь одинаково.  
И если для Ипполита Муравьева этот эпизод и стал единственным его промельком в Большой Истории, то в жизни прожившего немного дольше поручика Кузьмина эта финальная точка, несомненно, оказалась тем событием, которое отбросило тень на все то, что впоследствии рассказывалось и о более ранних его действиях.

В рамках этой статьи уже не раз приходилось показывать, как тот же Иван Горбачевский, описывая своего знакомца по учебной команде и соученика по корпусу, сгущает краски – как в истории Лещинских лагерей, так и собственно восстания. Строго говоря, этот прием он применял, по всей видимости, отнюдь не ограничивая его историями об одном Кузьмине. Так, есть немалые подозрения, что противоречия и противостояние двух обществ (в котором более выгодно у данного автора выглядят родные ему Славяне) Горбачевский описывает так же обостряя реальную ситуацию. Как раз Кузьмину, как мы помним, там досталось дать суровую отповедь Сергею Муравьеву, - а по следственным показаниям мы не видим в этом направлении ничего серьезнее показания Сухинова, что он вместе с еще четырьмя товарищами-черниговцами, включая Кузьмина, _«настоятельно требовали показать им верховную думу… и истолковать им об оной»_ , но думу им так и не показали и не особо разъяснили (и Сергея Муравьева при этом не было).

Складывается впечатление, что аналогичным образом отбрасывает тень посмертная слава Кузьмина и на рассказ о нем Матвея Муравьева-Апостола. Казалось бы, здесь речь идет о свидетельстве очевидца. Но нужно помнить, что Матвей писал много позже смерти Кузьмина, исключительно по памяти, и неплохо освоив навык выдавать желаемое за действительное и так и описывать (он, в частности, пишет о том, что его брат Сергей не бил Гебеля – а 3 января вел полк сдаваться, в то время как свидетельства современных событиям документов говорят совсем иное). Вот и с Кузьминым же есть ряд любопытных и странных моментов.

Итак, речь у Матвея шла о событиях 1823 года, когда он, уже собираясь в отставку, заехал к брату в полк, в Васильков, - и сама история предполагает хотя и недолгое, но плотное общение ее автора и Кузьмина. Не очень понятно, почему тогда в следственных показаниях, описывая первый раз все ту же сцену прибытия Гебеля и ареста, а затем появления офицеров, Матвей утверждает, что сначала не понял, что приехал именно полковой командир: _«Я был в полном уверении, что это г. Кузьмин, с которым я вовсе до того не был знаком»_. О судьбе Кузьмина Матвей доподлинно знает: тот застрелился на его глазах, так что в идее оградить этим его или себя от каких-то уточнений касательно их знакомства смысла нет. (Хотя в любом случае – это следственные показания, и у них может быть много иных причин, кроме «потому что так и было»).

И еще один момент. Теперь, когда наконец прочитаны сохранившиеся письма Сергея Муравьева отцу, в том числе за 1823 год, вполне достоверно выглядящая ситуация «Матвей приехал к Сергею в Васильков» (что вообще случалось неоднократно) внезапно перестает выглядеть достоверно. Указ о его отставке приходит довольно рано, в феврале, и Матвей в это время дома, в Хомутце, а с Сергеем после нового года уехал в полк за компанию другой брат – Ипполит, и, по крайней мере, начало года они проводят там вместе. Так что Ипполит, заметим, вполне мог за это время встретить кого-то из офицеров полка (возможно, и того же Кузьмина!)… и вообще это место и этих людей он не впервые видит, когда приезжает на площадь Василькова 31 декабря 1825 года. Когда Сергей выясняет, что полк их в апреле отправится на полгода в Бобруйскую крепость, где планируется и смотр войск (возможно, с приездом императора), Ипполит вместо Бобруйска возвращается домой, а вот Матвей заезжает к брату ненадолго уже именно в Бобруйск – он уже в отставке и направляется в Петербург…

Так что что-то с описанной Матвеем сценой не так: то ли место – не Васильков (а он так выразительно живописует васильковскую площадь, по которой снуют брички польских панов, наблюдающих учение солдат с битьем), то ли год – не 1823 (если так, то события могут происходить только годом раньше)… То ли герой этой истории – другой офицер, не Кузьмин? Мы знаем, что на язык он воздержан не очень, а вот других историй о его рукоприкладстве – не знаем. Зато есть, например, поручик Щепилло: про то, что он мог и руки распустить, есть сведения из более ранней истории полка (а его брату из-за этого даже пришлось подать в отставку), а позже – тоже член тайного общества, тоже участник восстания, и тоже в нем погиб – но именно погиб на поле боя…

И еще один момент. К тому же 1823 году, как мы помним, уже относится замысел использовать Кузьмина как вероятного цареубийцу… Точно ли начальник учебной команды, бьющий солдат – хороший кандидат в таком случае? Дело даже не в его моральном облике, но какой резон ему убивать царя?

Впрочем, все это вопросы, которые все-таки хотелось обозначить – потому что, возможно, самые красочные и драматические истории о поручике Кузьмине – не самое достоверное, что мы о нем знаем. Но что мы в таком случае знаем? Быть может, и не столь уж много, но человеческий характер из этого вполне складывается: человек простой, резкий, деятельный, хороший ротный командир, уверенный, что у любой проблемы можно найти решение, а если что – не грех и применить убедительный аргумент «или я тебя убью»… но убивший, заметим, в итоге только себя. Мы же попытались немного прояснить, какой была не только его смерть, но и его жизнь. И, будем надеяться, хоть немного в этом преуспели.

**Author's Note:**

> Список литературы
> 
> 1\. [Горбачевский И.И. Записки. М., 1963.](www.rummuseum.ru/portal/node/13612)  
> 2\. [Муравьев-Апостол М.И. Восстание Черниговского полка.](www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_m/mu_ap_chern.html)  
> 3\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 4. М.-Л., 1927. Дело С.И. Муравьева-Апостола.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/Sergey_PRY29XA.pdf)  
> 4\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 6. Восстание Черниговского полка. М., 1929.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VI.pdf)  
> 5\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 9. М., 1950. Дело М.П. Бестужева Рюмина.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/IXMBR.pdf)  
> 6\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 9. М., 1950. Дело М.И. Муравьева-Апостола.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/IXMMA.pdf)  
> 7\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. Дело А.Ф. Фурмана.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/FurmanXIII.pdf)  
> 8\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. Дело А.Ф Фролова.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/FrolovXIII.pdf)  
> 9\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. Дело А.И. Шахирева.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/ShahirevXIII.pdf)  
> 10\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. Дело И.И. Иванова.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/IvanovXIII.pdf)  
> 11\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. Дело И.Ф. Шимкова.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/ShimkovXIII.pdf)  
> 12\. [Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. Дело Мозгалевского.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VDXIII.pdf) (с. 343-356)  
> 13\. Восстание декабристов: документы. Т. XIX. М.: РОССПЭН. 2001. Дело А.В. Усовского.  
> 14\. Восстание декабристов: документы. Т. XIX. М.: РОССПЭН. 2001. Дело Я.И. Драгоманова.  
> 15\. Российский государственный военно-исторический архив (РГВИА).. Фонд Главного штаба 1 армии. Переписка о следствии 1826 года.  
> 16\. Государственный архив Российской Федерации (ГА РФ). Фонд III отделения. Письма С.И. Муравьева-Апостола отцу.


End file.
